Dark Paradise
by LOVEBIT3
Summary: Mikael escaped Davina, now he's found allies in the least expected creatures around- the werewolves. Together they want to take down Klaus and everything he's ever loved. Marcel takes Klaus to find Lela Oswalt, their newest weapon. But things never go according to plan, do they? Klaus/OC. Takes place after Series 1 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Lela sighed as she downed yet another glass of whiskey, she was tired, of running, but that's what happens when you have nobody to rely on but yourself, for over 800 years, that's how long it had been since her and her brothers decided to scatter across the Earth. They were all gone, her family, her brothers, her dear brothers, they took her sanity with them when she heard about each of their deaths.

She knew it wouldn't be long, before he caught up with her, before she was killed too, the last of the Oswalts, killed by the hands of the very man who helped to create them, their _father._

She felt two presences sit down either side of her, one of them being extremely familiar, she smirked and turned to her right, "Hello Marcel." She greeted and he smiled back at her, Marcel had helped her a lot around 40 years ago, but as usual, time went too fast and it wasn't long before her father had an anonymous tip off that Lela was in New Orleans, so she left the family that she had come to love there.

"Lela Oswalt, just the person I'm looking for." He said in his usual teasing demeanour and she rolled her eyes, "Meet my friend, Klaus Mikaelson." She then turned to the person who was sitting on her left, she knew exactly who he was, he was the hybrid that everybody seemed so afraid of.

"Should I feel scared right now?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side at the gorgeous stranger whos reputation exceeds him.

"Probably not love, we have only came to ask for.. help." He hesitated and Lela raised an eyebrow as she turned to Marcel, "Help?" the blonde questioned and he nodded, she thought about it for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"I have my own problems. Sorry." She was out of the bar in a blur and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, sighing when she heard the two walking behind her, she turned around in a huff.

"Okay seriously, what's so important that you're trying to stalk me into helping you?!" She exclaimed and Klaus raised his eyebrows at her, she had fire, Marcel hadn't told him what exactly she was, but according to him she was extremely powerful and not a witch, which intrigued him to know more about this girl.

"There's serious trouble in the French Quarter, Lela. Thierry, Diego, everyone's.. Dead." Her heart skipped a beat, the people she thought of as family.. Dead?

"There's more, you're not telling me it all." She narrowed her eyes, knowing Marcel wasn't telling her everything.

"Okay, first was just the wolves wanting to wage a war against us, then Klaus' father got a witch, Davina to bring him back from the dead, she had a bracelet, which basically.. Made him her personal puppet, but then.. That's where _he_ comes in." And that's what caught Lela's attention the most.

"Who?" She questioned, almost breathless.

"Alexander." Her nostrils flared and both of the men couple practically feel the anger radiating off her, she was in front of Marcel in a second, breathing heavily to try and calm herself down.

"So that's why you wanted my 'help?' It's a bargaining chip, right? Send me to my death so he will leave you alone! You are unbelievable, Marcel!" She shouted the last part and pushed him, which resulted in him landing on his butt about 5 metres away, but that's not what caught Klaus' attention, it was the fact that behind her, the bins had caught fire, he narrowed his eyes at the small blonde woman, that was in not a coincidence.

As Marcel got back up, she was about to lunge at him, Klaus acted fast and grabbed hold of her arm, "Now now, love. Marcel isn't trying to bargain you at all, listen to him." He said with an arrogant smirk which ended with Lela having him by the throat, she was stronger than he was..

_How.. _Was his only thought as he gasped for air, "I've got atleast 600 years on you, Klaus, so don't try it." She threatened and he gaped at her, who the hell was this girl?

"Lela, I'm not trying to bargain you! There was a time when you called me a brother, you called me family, you think that doesn't mean anything? I want your help, because I know how powerful you are, I want you to help us, with the werewolves and Klaus' bastard father, and then.. You can get what you wanted, for 1600 years, you can kill Alexander." He said softly, and she let go of Klaus and slowly turned to Marcel, he was right, she was like family to him, by now the fire on the bins had burnt out, meaning she wasn't as angry as before.

"You promise?" She whispered, she sounded like a broken child, scared to trust someone who actually cares deeply for her.

"Always." He replied and held his arms out for her, she embraced him into a long hug, this is what she has needed for the past 30 years, a hug, from someone who cared for her, and her existence.

"Not to interrupt this lovely moment, but can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Klaus questioned and Lela turned to him, with a small smile she replied with, "You have to earn the right to know about me, Niklaus."

* * *

**This plot literally came to me so suddenly, it was amazing! I really like it, and I hope you do too! **

**Sadly I do not own The Originals, though I wouldn't mind a slice of Klaus. :p **


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Lela knew, she was back in New Orleans, over all the places she's been, this is the one place she can call home, entering the French Quarter felt good, but at the same time, she was sad because of all the loss of people in the time she had been gone.

Entering the compound, two people came down the stairs, a pretty, tanned brunette woman, who was holding hands with a man in a suit, who was staring at her curiously, "This is what you meant by gaining power, Marcel? A _girl?_" Marcel and Klaus both glanced at Lela who looked about ready to explode again, if there's one thing she hated, it was when people underestimated her.

"Careful brother, I made the same mistake. She's older than us, and a feisty little thing, so be careful." Klaus said to his brother who looked at Lela, clearly just as intrigued by her as Klaus was.

"Lela, this is Hayley and Elijah, guys, Lela Oswalt." Elijahs head snapped up at the name, he recognised it.

"No.. You're supposed to be nothing more than a story." He whispered and she smirked.

"What do you mean, Elijah?" Hayley questioned, looking at the girl anxiously.

"Come with me, all of you." He said and led them all into a study, where there was hundreds of books, Lela stared in fascination, she would seriously have to beg him to read some of these one day.

He grabbed a book, and turned to a specific page before giving it to Klaus, who read aloud…

"The tale of The Elementals began on December 30th, 406, the fourth child was born, a female child, who completed the four. These four would further be known as The Elementals, each having their very own element-based powers, these children would not age after their 18th birthday, making them truly immortal, with strength and speed like no other.

The first child, Byron, his calling was Water.

The second child Leo, his calling was the Air.

The third child, Tobias, his calling was Earth.

And the last born child, Lela, her calling was Fire, she was known as the most powerful, and most dangerous out of the four, and this, was how the four Oswalt siblings, became legendary." Everyone but Marcel was looking at Lela with wide eyes.

"I don't think we should trust her.." Hayley said quietly and Marcel scoffed, "You're one to talk, Hayley, at any minute you could run off and help the werewolves, Lela spent ten years with me and not once did she hurt any innocent people, she's my family. Elijah happily accepted you into his, did he not? Lela _is_ _my_ family, and in case you haven't noticed, I haven't got much of that left." He yelled at her, making her back down, and Lela just giggled.

"You're all so rowdy, are you sure any of you are even friends?" She asked with angelic looking smile, causing everyone in the room to smile along with her.

"It's.. complicated." Marcel said with a chuckle, "Well I'm off to see Davina, see how she is holding up after all the stuff with Mikael. Lela, don't leave the compound." As he walked out, Lela mock saluted him and said, "Yes dad."

"I heard that!" He shouted from down the corridor and she giggled a little.

Hayley and Elijah soon left the room, leaving just Lela and Klaus, who were currently in a stare-off, "You don't like me much, do you?" She asked with a smirk, "I make you feel less powerful, you don't like the fact that somebody out there could be an equal, maybe even more than you." He just stared at her still, not saying a word.

"Oh on the contrary love, I find you quite fascinating." She rolled her eyes as he came closer to her, "Who's Alexander?" He asked quickly, and she visibly shook at the name.

She took a deep breath, and Klaus could see the fear in his eyes, "My father." She whispered and he looked down at the girl, feeling like they shared something in common, they both wanted their fathers dead.

"He wants to kill you." It was more a statement than a question, but Lela nodded anyway, "I'm the last one left. My brothers, they're.. Gone." Her voice was strained, like she was willing herself not to cry. Klaus sighed, it seemed they were more alike than he first thought.

He sat next to her on the desk she was sitting on, "You know, I've heard some really bad things about you, Klaus. You're feared by a lot of people." She said boldly, he just chuckled.

"I am a hybrid, what's the point in being nice when I can just make everyone fear me?" He asked with a smirk on his face, his demeanour changed, meaning he was no longer going to be the nice Klaus he had been for the rest of the day.

"Seriously? So you kill innocent people to keep your reputation?"

"No, I kill people and torture for power, Lela, New Orleans is my home, and I shall keep it that way forever."

"You sound a little obsessed with New Orleans if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you."

She rolled her eyes, the next thing she knew Klaus had her arms pinned above her head as she was slammed into the nearest wall, he was glowering at her, "While you're here, I hope you're going to show me some respect." He whispered in her ear and she laughed.

"Respect you? Never." She was making fun of him, which was something Klaus wasn't too fond of, he slammed her into the wall again, this time he winded her, and she was finding it hard to breathe.

"If you don't start to show me respect Lela, I'll hand you over to your daddy myself." He threatened and walked away, leaving her wide eyed and wondering what the hell just happened.

Elijah walked in as Klaus walked out and knelt down to where Lela was sitting, her knees up to her chest, she was trying her hardest not to cry but the tears just fell.

"Lela?" Elijah said and she looked up to the vampire, trying not to look as powerless as she felt, even though that was not true, she was powerful, but she definitely didn't feel it.

"My brother has a way of making people feel weak, with words. Please excuse him, he just feels slightly threatened by you, but I assure you, I will not let him hurt you or endanger you in anyway okay? I give you my word." She smiled slightly. Elijah, felt somewhat protective over this girl, the same protectiveness he had over his sister, Rebekah, he knew that Lela was the last one left, he heard her talking to Klaus, and he would do everything in his power to make sure she survived, at all costs.

"Elijah Mikaelson, the honourable one." She said with a small smile, he chuckled slightly and stood up, holding a hand out for her to help her out, once he did, he took her to a large bedroom where she will be sleeping for the remainder of her time there.


	3. Chapter 3

_She was running through the streets of New Orleans, past the bars and shops, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to run, but he appeared in front of her._

_She knew who he was, even though she hadn't ever met him._

_"Mikael." She breathed out the name and he smiled, a sinister smile on his face. _

_"Join me, Lela, to rid the world of my abomination of a son, Alexander will not hurt you while I am around." She shook her head, "You will join me, or die at the hands of your father, it is your fate, my dear." And then she felt her throat get slashed, and everything went black. _

She woke up, letting out a high pitched and pained scream, she had tears running down her face, her hand immediately went to her throat, but there was no cut there. Her breathing was fast and she couldn't get her thoughts together, looking up she noticed that Elijah, Hayley, Marcel and Klaus were all surrounding her, looking a little more than scared.

"You said Mikaels name.. What happened?" Elijah questioned and she tried to get her breathing under control before replying to them.

"He said, if I don't join him to kill his 'abomination of a son', I shall die at the hands of my father, it's my fate." She took another deep breath, "I don't think it was a dream, I think.. He's using a witch or something to get into my head, it felt too real." She whispered and Klaus and Elijah shared a look with Marcel.

"He's not gonna get to you Lela, I won't let that happen." Marcel said as he sat beside her and put an arm around the distressed girl.

"Sorry, if I woke you all up, I'm fine. I promise." She said sheepishly and Hayley spoke to her for the first time, "It's not a problem, honestly.. It's not the first time one of us has had Mikael interfering with our heads." She said sympathetically, and gave Lela a reassuring smile.

After that, everyone but Klaus left, Lela sighed, "What do you want, Klaus?" She asked sharply, she wasn't in the mood for a repeat of earlier.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier, I guess you were right, I don't like the thought of someone else being an equal or possibly more, so my actions were wrong, and I apologize." He said sincerely and Lela seriously thought he had a bad case of Bipolar.

"You realise you just apologised twice in one sentence?" She teased him, trying to lighten the mood a little bit, Klaus smiled a little, more to himself than to her, he couldn't deny the fact that she was breathtakingly beautiful, but he had learnt one too many times that anything he finds beautiful, soon gets destroyed, and he couldn't be the reason this girl got destroyed.

But he still felt a pull towards her.

"Are you tired?" He asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed, she shook her head, "Well I shall tell you exactly what happened that made us call for your help."

So he told Lela everything, from fighting with Marcel, to the witches harvest, and ended the story with how he had to send his daughter away, and now the wolves, Mikael and Alexander are trying to destroy them all.

"I am so sorry, about your daughter, Klaus.." She whispered as she put her hand over the top of his, it was a friendly gesture, but Klaus felt the sincerity leaking off of her.

"You sound as if you have had to endure the same thing." He commented with a raised brow and she took her hand away from his and started pacing the room, he took notice of her short shorts, and cropped vest but tried to keep his eyes from the neck upwards.

"I was 16, so this was a long time ago, before I stopped ageing, I was pregnant, and in love, although now I look back at it was merely just a puppy love kind of thing, but.. I carried her to near enough full term, a witch had told me it was a her, and I was so excited, but, my father was against the idea and didn't talk to me once throughout the whole time, one night, I had gone to see the babies father, Nico.. He lived in our village, and I found him, dead. No bleeding or cuts or anything, he was just dead, I tried to ask the people in the village if they knew anything but no one would tell me, they probably thought it was a good thing because my pregnancy was severely frowned upon.. I went back home and got into bed and I fell asleep, only to wake up to see, my father and a witch, standing above me, I knew something was wrong, and I had a searing pain going through my body, I looked down, and my stomach had an incision in it that the witch had used magic on to heal, but then I turned to my right, and there she was.. My baby, dead." She sobbed out the last word and Klaus felt nothing but compassion for the girl standing in front of him, she was 16 years old and was prepared to let a baby take over her life, especially since back in those days she would be cut off from most people because they wouldn't agree with her choice.

"He said, 'you have more important things to come in your future, you will see that this is the best thing to do', how could he even say that?" She finished as she let out a sob and turned away from Klaus, feeling stupid.

He stood up and turned her to face him, putting two fingers under her chin, he raised her head to look at him, her eyes were full to the brim with tears, "Your father really did destroy you, didn't he?" He murmured and she just looked down, afraid to look him in the eyes, even though she was older, and probably stronger than him, she was scared of him.

"Look me in the eyes." He whispered to her, and she shook her head, keeping her eyes glued to the ground. "Lela, are you scared of me?" He murmured and she didn't reply, he let his fingers drop from her chin and walked towards the door, she looked up as he looked back at her.

"You should be, everything good that comes into my life, gets destroyed." He said sharply before leaving her alone, and she wished he hadn't left her at all, she was terrified to go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lela didn't sleep once Klaus had left, she stayed up all night, most of it she was sketching random things, she loved to draw, it was one thing that kept her sane most of time, and she was good at it too, which was a bonus.

She heard a knock on the door and murmured a soft, "Come in." When the door opened, she saw Hayley giving her a friendly smile, truth to be told, Hayley felt bad for what she said yesterday, she could see this girl was no threat to them at all, she could see that now, and she had hoped that Lela hadn't taken what she had said to heart.

"Wanna come down and eat some breakfast? The men have gone to god knows where and I'm rather lonely, plus I haven't had a girl around since Elijah and Klaus' sister Rebekah was around." Hayley said softly with a sheepish grin, Lela giggled and stood up, stretching her body out and following Hayley downstairs.

The girls made breakfast and chatted about girl things, they didn't mention anything supernatural for a while which was good for the both of them, they both felt a little bit of normalcy just talking about things that normal teenage girls would talk about, and suddenly, Lela remembered what Klaus had told her last night. She placed her hand over Hayleys and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sorry about your baby.. Klaus told me, I really hope everything works out for you in the end." She said quietly and Hayley was tearing up, and reached out to pull Lela into a hug, the two girls shared an emotional embrace for a few minutes..

"All these hormones flying around, I feel like one of you women." Marcel teased as he walked into the room, giving Hayley and Lela a small wink, causing them both to chuckle at him, Lela sat back down and Marcel occupied the seat next to her, he looked at her with concern in his eyes, "You didn't sleep, did you?" She didn't need to answer to confirm his suspicions, her eyes told him everything, you see, with Lela, her eyes are literally the windows to her soul, as cliché as that sounds to some people, her eyes have this constant sparkle in them, but when she's feeling down or having a rough time, her eyes just look dull and lifeless.

"You should've got me, Lela, I would've stayed with you." He said as he put his arm around her, pulling her into his side, she sighed in content. Hayley looked at them with a smile on her face, you could tell just how much the two cared for each other, it's the same caring that someone would have over their little sister, and she was glad Lela still had some sort of brotherly figure in her life.

"As touching as this tender moment is, me and Elijah want to see what little miss fire can really do." Klaus said with a hint of annoyance in his tone, no one but Klaus knew why he sounded annoyed, but Elijah did suspect it had something to do with the way Marcel was holding Lela, he had watched his brother and heard his brother around the girl over the past day, and even though he may not show it, he too thought his brothers eyes were the windows to his soul, when Lela was near, his eyes would glaze over as if someone had sedated him into feeling nothing but pure content, and he hoped that his brother would stay that way and not ruin this for himself over one of his plans for his own personal gain.

"Okay?" Lela said, though it sounded more like a question, she was upstairs in a blur and pulled on some denim shorts, a grey muscle tee, adding a black knitted cardigan into the mix. She pulled her long blonde hair into a pony tail and applied minimal make-up consisting of eye liner and mascara, slipping on some grey socks and black ankle boots, she was ready to go.

Elijah and Klaus suggest they go into the woods so that if anything went wrong, she wouldn't destroy the compound, or half of the city, Marcel added, which earned him a playful glare from Lela, which fuelled Klaus' annoyance further.

"So what am I meant to do?" She asked, they never gave her specifics, and she could do a lot..

"Just do whatever comes to mind, Lela. We will work on it from there." Elijah said comfortingly as he wrapped an arm around Hayleys waist who looked at Lela like she was a shiny new toy but at the same time, she was giving her a reassuring smile.

Lela thought for a second and an idea came to mind, suddenly a ring of fire surrounded her and she looked over to the 2 vampires, and 2 hybrids, "Try and get inside of the ring, try and jump over it." Marcel offered himself to do it and as he tried to jump over the fire he was thrown back at 10 metres, it had felt like there was invisible barrier blocking him out, it was crazy, but good, they could use that.

"Interesting.. That's a great protection for the future.." Elijah said with a smile, Lela looked over to Klaus who looked deep in thought, she decided to carry on.

They were out in the woods until dark, Lela showed them multiple things, she even plunged her hand into Marcels chest and demonstrated, as much as she could without really killing Marcel, how she could burn a vampire from the inside, out. She threw random fireballs that just seemed to come from her hands, she showed they how she could just stand in one spot, and everything around her could start burning, she also had a fight of sorts with Elijah, overpowering him quickly, showing the 4 just how strong she really is, by the time they finished, a lot of trees had been burned to the ground, but that was the least of their worries right now. Klaus hadn't said a word all day, he just looked, and then looked in thought again, and then looked at her again, it was a constant cycle that was starting to tick Lela off.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they got back to the compound, Elijah and Hayley went straight to bed, Marcel went to check on Davina and Klaus had disappeared upstairs somewhere, leaving Lela alone. She sighed, leaning back on the couch and looking into the wooden lit fire in front of her, what am I doing? She thought to herself, she really didn't know why she had agreed to come, this was not going to end well for her, and she thought that secretly, everyone else knew it too, but the truth was, everyone was willing to fight for her, because in the extremely short time they had known her, they considered her to be apart of their family, and they would do anything to protect their family.

Lela soon fell asleep on the sofa, Klaus noticed her there when he came downstairs and sighed, looking down at the girl who slept peacefully, she really exhausted herself today, but at least now they knew they really did have something good to fight with. He really was fascinated by this one girl, all his over loves seemed silly now, because none of them had shared anything remotely serious in common with Klaus, but this girl, she had a childhood exactly like his, and she was real, not fake, or using him for his reputation, or even trying to use him as a weapon.

This girl was the real deal, but as Klaus said the night before, everything he finds beautiful, gets destroyed, but one thing he knew was, that when this was all over and done, Lela will be walking out of this alive, even if he has to kill not only his own father, but hers too.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom, gently taking off her shoes and cardigan before laying her on the bed and covering her with the covers, he went to leave when she caught his hand making him turn around, her eyes were open and he noticed the spark was back in them. She smiled slightly at him, before squeezing his hand and falling back to sleep almost instantly, she didn't let go of his hand though, it won't hurt to stay a while, he thought to himself as he pulled the chair that in the corner of the room to beside the bed, he wouldn't lay in bed with her, that was pushing the boundaries in his opinion.

He just stared at her peaceful face while she slept, keeping hold of her hand, never wanting to let go, he almost laughed at himself at how utterly unmanly he was being, but he couldn't help it, he thought it had something to do with the fact that he is a father now, but that wasn't it.. He wanted to be a better man, for Lela Oswalt.

He heard someone come in and snapped his head up to see Marcel standing at the door, with a bright smile on his face at the sight of the two, "Don't say a word, Marcel.. Or I'll rip your tongue out." Klaus threatened, though there was a hint of joking in there.

"I just came to check on her, but she seems awfully peaceful to me." He said with a smile and they both looked down at the sleeping girl, but frowned when she started to whimper in her sleep, they both gave each other a nervous glance before turning to look back at Lela,

"Byron.. Leo.. Tobias.. Come back, please, come back." She sobbed, then she said something that neither of them were suspecting to hear, "Mikael, please.. don't make them do this.. Marcel.. Klaus.. NO!" She cried out, then her whole body started to shake and Marcel was afraid she may pass out from shock, even though you're not meant to wake up someone when they're in the middle of a dream like this, Klaus couldn't help but take his hand out of hers and lightly shake her shoulders to wake her up, it only took a few seconds for her eyes to open, but when she saw Klaus above her, her eyes widened in fear and she was across the room in a blur, Klaus frowned, what had he done to her in her dream?

"Please, don't come near me." She sobbed and Klaus felt a twinge of hurt run through his veins, he nodded understandingly and walked out of the room with his head hung low, Marcel went to walk towards her but she put a hand out in front of her, making him stop dead in his tracks, "Please, Marcel. Just leave." She cried and he left too, knowing that whatever happened in her dream, was really going to take some effect on the poor girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Lela woke up early the next morning and decided to take a walk around the French Quarter, pulling on some high waist black skinny jeans, with a pastel blue camisole and floral cardigan, she slipped on her ankle boots too.

Leaving her hair in her natural waves, she headed out, deciding to go without make-up for the day.

Luckily, no one else was awake when she left, her dream had given her quite a fright, and especially towards Klaus and Marcel, although she assumed that's what Mikael was trying to do, make her afraid of her allies, she needed to try and be stronger than that.

She walked slowly around the city, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, she tried to act normal as she turned round and headed in the direction of the Compound, but it was too late, she was grabbed from behind and hit on the head in a split second, knocking her unconscious.

When Lela regained consciousness, it looked as if she was in a cave of some sort, she was tied to a chair, which she found weird, because she could get out of that in an instant, but she wanted to know who kidnapped her first.

"We finally meet." A voice came from behind her and she knew that voice, it was the voice of the man who had haunted her dreams for the past two nights.

"Mikael." She said sharply and he came to stand in front of her, two people appearing either side of her, a woman, and a man.

"Now, don't be so judgemental Lela, I only bought you here to talk." Lela let out a bitter laugh.

"Talk, that's why you have me tied to a chair?"

"Well, I didn't want you to run straight away."

"Then my father hasn't been too keen on telling you of my abilities, has he?" She cocked her head to the side with a smug smile on her face and she could feel the ropes around her hands drop as she set them alight.

"That's probably true, but your father is not here yet, I have only been able to get hold of him through connections of mine, he should arrive soon though." Mikael said with a smile on his face, she looked at the two people either side of him, "This is Oliver, and this is Francesca."

"Werewolves?" She questioned, and Mikael nodded his head.

"Now, down to business, if you agree to help us to destroy that bastard son of mine, I will help you, to kill Alexander myself."

"No deal, Mikael."

Francesca growled and threw her against a nearby wall, she could feel the blood bleeding from her head, and she was sure that she had broken a few ribs.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to resort to this.. But under these circumstances, it seems necessary." Mikael said and stood back, letting the two werewolves circle in on Lela.

She struggled to get to her feet, but she did in the end, as Oliver went to attack her, he ran into nothing but an orange, see through barrier, and he hissed, the temperature of the protective shield being extremely high.

Lela dropped the shield and ran out of the door in a blur, trying her hardest to find a way out, the place she was in looked like a cemetery, she ran again, desperately looking for an exit, Oliver appeared above her as he tackled her to the ground, she screamed out in frustration as he pinned her wrists above her head, but she was stronger than him, so one with one swift movement of her leg, he was thrown away from her, she walked over to him and picked him up by his throat, the other hand she plunged into his chest, gripping hold of his heart, causing him to yell out in pain. He could feel his insides start to burn, he had no idea what she was capable of doing to him, but suddenly, she let go.

"You're luckily I actually have some humanity left in me." She hissed and kicked him in this groin, making him fall to his knees and blurring out of there.

But unbeknownst to her, Mikael and Francesca had planned this to see what the girl was capable of, they both had troubled expressions, "She is going to probe to be somewhat of a problem." Francesca said in an annoyed tone and Mikael silently agreed.

"Not when you have me around, she wont be." They both turned to see a tall, dark haired man, his whole demeanour screamed out danger, and evil, Mikael smiled and took a step towards the man, "Alexander, I presume?" The man matched Mikaels evil smirk and took a step forward, shaking his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Lela didn't stop until she got back to the compound, which by then she felt extremely dizzy from the blood loss from her head and her ribs were causing her tremendous amounts of pain. As she walked into the open square of the compound, Marcel came rushing out, Elijah hot on his tail, she didn't even have a chance to say anything before she blacked out.

When she awoke, she felt much better, she wasn't feeling dizzy and her ribs were no longer hurting her, she could on assume that one of them had healed her with their blood.

"What were you thinking going out alone Lela! You could've gotten killed!" Marcel shouted at her and she groaned, before standing up in front of the much taller man.

"Incase you didn't notice Marcel, I got myself out that mess, alone!" She shouted back at him, tensions were running high in the room.

"Where were you?" Elijah asked in a much more peaceful tone, she hadn't even noticed him and Hayley sitting on the couch adjacent to the one she had woken up on.

"I had a little chat with your father, and then he set two wolves on me!" She exclaimed and groaned in frustration.

She saw Klaus enter the room before she even heard him approach, "Oh now you show up, you disappear all day while we were trying to find Lela and you only show your face when your father gets mentioned!" Hayley scolded Klaus who just glared at her in return.

"I had business to attend to." He said with a shrug and Elijah squeezed Hayleys shoulder to stop her from carrying on the argument with his brother.

"Who were the wolves who attacked you?" Hayley spoke to Lela this time and Lela thought hard to think of the names, but soon enough they came back to her.

"Oliver and Francesca, I think." Hayley nodded her head, it still hurt that her pack was against her, they were her family, but so were Elijah, and Klaus and even Marcel and she couldn't handle the fact that her pack was trying to kill them.

"What have you been doing all day, Niklaus?" Elijah questioned with a raised brow and Klaus looked towards Lela, "I've just been learning some new things, that's all brother." Lela raised an eyebrow at Klaus, why had he specifically looked at her when he said that?

"Very well, I'm glad your safe Lela, me and Hayley shall go to bed now." Both he and Hayley gave Lela a quick embrace before leaving the room, Marcel looked between Klaus and Lela, and sensed the tension, so left without a word.

"Why did you look specifically at me when you said that?" Lela questioned and Klaus just smiled.

"I was merely enjoying the view, love."

"Bullshit."

"Lela, what have I told you about respecting me?" He practically growled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I might as well go and help your father! You don't give a crap about me, so why should I trust you to be there for me when all hell breaks loose here? Your father offered to kill mine, if I joined him.. But yet here I am, still helping someone who cares more about respect than someones life!" She practically screamed at him and his eyes widened slowly at what she was implying, she wouldn't.. he thought, or would she?

He rushed at her and pushed her into the wall, pinning her arms above her head and looked into her eyes, so she knew he was telling them truth.

"Your baby wasn't dead, the one beside you when you woke, wasn't yours. Your daughter lived, and the generations went on until this day.. Tell me, does that seem like something that someone who doesn't care would take the time to find that out?" Lela welled up, he was telling the truth, she could tell from the sincerity of her eyes, it wasn't like she would ever turn up at her great-great-great-great-great-great-great something or others house and say, 'Hey, I'm your immortal relative.' But it was the kind of closure she needed, to shut that part of her past out of her head.

"That's what you've been doing all day?.." She whispered and he nodded, lowering her hands back to their original position at her sides, but instead of leaving them, he laced his fingers through hers.

"Thank you." She murmured and he just rested his head on her shoulder, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her oh-so-exquisite natural scent, he unlatched his hands from hers and wrapped them around her petite waist, her arms came around his neck, and they shared the tender embrace for a good few minutes.

"Why aren't you like this all the time?" She said into his neck and he just chuckled, "Now what would be the fun in that, love?" He whispered in her ear, almost seductively and she giggled, causing him to chuckle with her too.

"What did you mean, when you said, everything good that comes into your life, gets destroyed?" She asked him and he leaned up from her shoulder, looking down at her, she was quite short, which Klaus found rather amusing.

"Exactly what I said, I have learnt that I shouldn't hold people too close to me, because everyone who gets involved with me, in any way, gets hurt, killed, or just scarred for life." He said as he rested his forehead against hers, Lela could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well, luckily for you. I am pretty much indestructible and I'm not going anywhere, so you're definitely stuck with me for a while." She said with a cheeky grin, Klaus just chuckled at her, but he knew that one day she would really regret saying that.

"Come on, you should get some rest, you've had a tough day." He said and picked her up bridal style, "You realise I can walk, right?" She asked with a laugh and he just ignored her comment and carried on, once they were in the room he set her on the bed, he had a look around and saw lots of paper lying around on the desk.

He walked over and saw that they were sketches, of the most random things, flowers, animals, people, the girl had a gift, and yet again he was reminded of himself in her, he smiled to himself.

When he turned round to tell Lela how good she was, he noticed she was already fast sleep, he once again smiled to himself and put the covers on the girl so she didn't get hold, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her, and left the room.

When he arrived downstairs, he saw Elijah sitting on the couch, he had obviously been waiting for Klaus. After pouring himself a glass of whiskey, the hybrid sat down next to his brother, "She's changing you Niklaus, in mere days." Elijah commented and Klaus looked deep in thought for a moment.

"I think you're mistaken brother, women do not change me." He tried to turn it into a joke but Elijah meant serious business.

"Do not try and deny it brother, I haven't seen you so infatuated with another being since Tatia, no matter how many.. Lovers, you have had in the past, none have been able to bring out so much humanity in you in just a few days." Klaus knew his brother was right, he was just afraid to admit it.

Elijah sighed and stood up, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder, "Do as you please, Niklaus, but don't hurt the girl, she doesn't deserve it. She is good for you, I wish you would see that too." He said before disappearing.

"I do see it too, brother." Klaus murmured before sipping on his whiskey.

* * *

**Okay so basically, I have just hit whoever decides to read this story, with 7 chapters staight away, the reason being, I really want this story to work out, so I've been writing the start for days now, and planned on upload it sometime between now and the weekend, just to really get it going, so I hope you enjoy it and I'm now starting to write the next few chapters, so review and favourite and all that jazz! Lol. **

**Oh, pictures of the 4 siblings on my profile.**

**M. xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**So basically, my laptop charger broke while I was away in London which is why I've taken so long to update, but I got a new one today, although the postman did actually chuck he package through my living room window, hitting me on the head, the cheek!- Haha, I'm rambling now, sorry..**

* * *

_Lela was walking through the churchyard she had been in not even a day before, although she knew this was a dream, she felt as if this was a vision of some sort, making her see everything that's going on, without anyone seeing her. _

_As she turned a corner, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, her father, the same eyes as her own, although his represent nothing but evil, she took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't see her. _

_"So, you kidnapped my daughter?" He asked which a smirk on his face, "Why didn't you keep her longer until I was here to join the party." Mikael just chuckled in response. _

_"All in due time, Alexander, we shall both get what we both truly want, our children dead." Lela felt sick, they were having some sort of mothers meeting over killing their children, it was disgusting._

_"Very glad to hear, Mikael. So, what's our next step is this.. Conquest?" Lela stepped a little bit closer, to make sure she heard everything right, without actually having to be right next to Alexander._

_But before she could listen to the rest of the conversation, she could feel herself starting to wake up. _

Opening her eyes, she saw she was back in her bedroom and groaned, but one thing she knew for sure, her father was finally here.

After showering and getting ready for the day, throwing on some denim shorts, combat boots, and a white baggy vest, she made her way downstairs where everyone else was congregating in the kitchen.

"Morning!" Hayley chirped and Lela gave her a small smile and sat on a stool across from her, she rested her head on her arms and let out a small yawn.

Hayley looked at everyone around her, all sharing the same look, Lela looked.. Exhausted, she had dark purple rings round her eyes and her skin looked extremely pale.

"Lela?" Elijah called out and she looked up at him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Yeah?"

"We were all wondering really, except Marcel but he told us to ask you.. How is your father alive after all these years?"

Lela thought for a second, thinking of where to start, "Well, when we had all gotten our elements, he was jealous, overly jealous, he was always a power hungry bastard, but he got worse, his voiced his opinions on the matter many times to our mother, but one day she snapped back, basically told him to stop being so jealous and he just.. Killed her." She paused for a second, trying to compose herself, "I'm not really sure what happened after that because we all fled, and got as far away from him as possible, but from what I was told, he practically seduced a witch, to give him immortality, but he wasn't a vampire, but as usual, nature needed a balance, so the witch died shortly after, her punishment, I guess.."

"So, he's an immortal, but not a vampire?" Hayley asked and Lela nodded, "But the thing is.. He's been around a long time, he knows a lot of witches, when he killed my brothers, he didn't just kill them.. He had witches, take my brothers powers from their body and absorb it himself, I don't know how on earth that works, but he's powerful. I- I mean, really, powerful.. And he's already in New Orleans."

"How do you know?" Klaus asked, speaking for the first time, "I had a dream, but it wasn't a dream, it was more like.. A vision, and they couldn't see me, I-I dunno why it happened, it never has before."

Everyone was deep in thought for a while, except Klaus, who was staring at Lela which such intensity, she felt naked under his gaze, "You need sleep." He nodded in her direction but she just shook her head.

"Lela, go. A few hours won't be so bad.." Marcel said and Elijah and Hayley nodded in agreement, she rolled her eyes and got up off the stool, "Goodnight!" She mock saluted them all and stated to make her way to her room when she was suddenly thrown over someones shoulder and taken in the opposite direction.

"Klaus if you don't put me down, I'll fry your brain." She threatened, though they both knew that she was joking, "You'd never do that to me, love. Don't try and deny it, either."

She rolled her eyes as he let her down and she looked around, guessing she was in the hybrids own bedroom, she saw a lot of paintings and sketches lying around, she walked over to them and examined them closer, Klaus, spoke his feelings, with art. She knew that because she did the same thing.

"Art is a beautiful thing, you can tell someones feelings just by one piece." She commented softly and Klaus just stared at her as he walked closer to her, he came to a stop directly beside her and she leaned against him.

"My feelings usually consist of deep, and dark emotions." His voice was low and he frowned, "Most of the time, I just feel alone, nobody ever understands, why I do, what I do. It's.. Frustrating."

She turned to look at him, but this time, she really looked at him, from his ocean blue eyes to his sandy coloured short curls, she could see all his emotions, in his eyes, he was so lonely.

"You're not alone anymore." She murmured and he smiled, more to himself, than her.

Cupping her cheek in his hand, he rested his forehead against hers, and they just stared at each other, drinking in each others emotions.

"I will not, let any harm come to you, Lela. I promise you that. I will protect you." He murmured and kissed her forehead, she blushed deeply and looked down.

"I thought I was meant to be going to sleep for a few hours?" She questioned, changing the subject and he shrugged, "I gathered you wouldn't want to sleep in your room, seeing as you haven't actually slept peacefully in there yet which is why I was thinking.. You could, nap in here?" He said slowly, as if he was expecting her to say no.

She reached down and took his hand gently in hers, "Thank you.." She whispered and he led her over to his large bed, she made herself comfy and he turned, ready to leave, when she grabbed his hand again. "Stay? Please.." He sighed, he was never one of those men who.. Cuddled. In fact, it was pretty much a foreign concept to the hybrid.

As he lay beside her, she slowly edged closer to him before laying her head on his chest and sighing in content, she felt.. Safe, with Klaus.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled, but said nothing.. No words needed to be said right now.

* * *

**Not an extremely long chapter but it was more of a filler tbh. **

**M. xx**


End file.
